


A Purgatory of our own making.

by Baroli



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroli/pseuds/Baroli
Summary: What happened before "The Undiscovered Country" made its appearance and what happened afterwards,....my take on some possibilities.  I own nothing but my name and my mind.  CBS and Paramount own the rest.





	1. Chapter 1

Alison McClary stood at the edge of the woods staring forlornly into the dark undergrowth. Calling one more time for her goofy dog she named Kirk, hoping against hope he would come bounding out of the briers. Nothing but trees and leaves rustling. She sighed heavily and went back to her home and stood on her porch one more time in the hopes the dog would come running and running he did. He came exploding out of the forest with something in his mouth, supremely happy he had gotten it,...a trophy with a reward. Alison wrestled the thing out of her dog's mouth and proceeded to examine the find, ignoring the dog’s barking to throw it so he could fetch it back. She looked at it and saw it was a communicator. She could only think of one person who would give the dog this,...she decided to open it and call the person on it.

“Whoever belongs to this communicator better show his or her ass forthwith or I will set the hounds of hell upon your person!” She waited with arms akimbo on her porch and soon heard more rustling in the bushes to see three men emerge, in red Starfleet uniforms. 

“Well, if it isn’t the three musketeers Kirk, Spock and McCoy. What the hell are you three doing here? You know I could have you arrested for trespassing.” Alison had a twinkle in her eye and was genuinely glad to see her three friends. 

“Hello Mr. Spock. It is agreeable to see you again,” Alison said in Vulcan fashion and raising her hand in the ta’al. Spock nodded to her in deference to her respect of Vulcan greetings. 

“Ms. McClary,” he replied. 

She eyed the three of them and decided they all needed to be fed. “Come on, gentlemen. I’ve got a nice homemade beef stew on the stove simmering and plenty of veggie selections for you Mr. Spock. Come in and be fed. Never let it be said that Alison McClary turned beggars away from the door. Oh!” She threw Kirk his communicator. “You may need this,...I wiped the dog spit off.” She turned and chuckled opening the door to her home. 

“You named the dog Kirk?” asked Jim. 

“Yes, it has a nice ring to it.” Then as an afterthought, “He’s got adorable ears,...I could have named him Spock. No offense meant Mr. Spock.” McCoy nearly choked he was suppressing his laughter on that remark. Spock raised an eyebrow and replied.

“You also have very nice ears, but I would not name my Selat “Allison.”” 

“Hmmm, point well taken, touche Mr. Spock.” He nodded with his half smile, having won the minor skirmish. 

The three men came into her home, happy to get out of the cool night air that was turning decidedly cooler. Alison went over to her fireplace and threw another log on the fire and poked around and about to stir the embers. She invited the men to sit down in the living room to warm up while she went back to the kitchen to stir the stew and find appropriate veggies for Spock. Spock came into the kitchen and helped her with the preparation, not wanting her to serve him, even though he was not bonded as was she, observing Vulcan traditions. She acknowledged his help and let him prepare his food. She also put him to work and set the table for all of them. Kirk, the Scottie dog was hovering around, hoping for a scrap to fall to the floor that he would graciously clear away, but with Spock in the kitchen that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Doctor, I’ve got 20-year-old Kentucky bourbon in that curio cabinet over there,....if you would like to partake,” Allison said with a twinkle in her eye as she put the appropriate glasses on the table.

“Twenty year old bourbon? Oh honey, you shouldn’t have,” said McCoy.

“I didn’t,.....Admiral McNeil did at my *clears throat* retirement party. You all were off in deep space somewhere and believe me,...they were so happy to see me gone. Ding Dong the witch is dead,...except they used a B instead of a W.” 

The three men looked at each other, having heard that story from others. The Admiralty was very happy to retire Captain McClary. Next to Jim Kirk, she was the most non-compliant Captain that got things done they had ever had. Her motto was always “Rules were made to be bent, but never broken.” She would have stayed on in Starfleet had she not had an incident with the Romulans that caused the death of her first officer, also female. Her starship was often referred to as the McClary Clan. Most of the senior officers were female. She ran a very tight ship. She had to, being they were always proving themselves to be equal if not better to the men. When her first officer died on a covert operation for the Federation, she said that’s it. She felt they were used of starfleet because they were women and expendable; she wasn’t going to have it happen again,...so she retired. Oddly enough the majority of original Federation members agreed with her, in particular the Vulcans. She chuckled at that support in the past. T’Pau literally was a fan of hers and her McClary Clan and spoke highly of her accomplishments to the point that she wrote a special courier message to be delivered by the Ambassador of Vulcan, Sarek that said she should consider becoming a starship Captain with the Vulcan Fleet as it would be their honor. She respectfully said she would give it serious consideration, but for now was looking forward to retirement. Alison knew T’Pau had an agenda of her own. The only person to turn down a seat at the Federation Council she maneuvered and manipulated politics with subterfuge that had the finesse of a Romulan. She was a notorious “Pot Stirrer” and enjoyed stirring the pot on the “Qomis,” *humans*,...just because she could, like a competitive sport. 

Alison returned from daydreaming and went back into the kitchen, shooed the dog out and told the men to bring up their plates and she would serve them. Spock brought up Alison’s plate and she looked at him with a chuckle.

“Why Spock,...serving me? I didn’t know you cared.” Spock raised an eyebrow, and slowly shook his head, took her plate full of stew and set it at her place. 

“Allison, why are you teasing Spock?” asked Kirk.  
“Because I can, can’t I Spock.” Spock shrugged his shoulders, but had a half smile on his face. He enjoyed the teasing, especially from her. She asked Spock wine or water and of course he preferred water, which she got for him. 

“Like it or not Spock, I’m serving you water. Does this mean we’re engaged?” Spock again sighed and shook his head.

“Would you like to be,” he replied with a twinkle in his eye. 

She promptly kissed the tip of his pointed ear, a little known erogenous zone for Vulcans, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise. He would never allow any other woman to be that familiar with him except Allison, a former starship Captain and friend to all of Vulcan. She with her “clan” managed to rout an incursion of Klingon and Romulan forces in a battle of territorial invasion on Vulcan. That planet regarded her with true friendship and honor and named her citizen of their planet. She was, to date, the only “qomi” to attain such a high honor. Therefore Spock had great respect for her,.....and somewhat of a Vulcan crush,...and she knew it, but never took advantage of him. That would not be “logical” she once said to him on a moonlit balcony in San Francisco at the Vulcan Embassy during a reception. No,...her heart and mind was always on one man in particular, knowing full well it was a lost cause. Jim Kirk was married to the Lady Enterprise, but it was always interesting to fantasize what it would be like to be loved by him. No matter, they were all there sharing food and thought and booze and stories, like the good ol days when she had a ship that would “oddly enough” put in for repairs right around the same time Enterprise did. 

“Jim, do you think Command caught on to us with our similar “repair status” and put in for them at the same time?” Jim chuckled at the thought. Starship captains in collusion with each other,...perish the thought. 

“Well, if they did,...they didn’t let on,” Kirk said as he took a piece of homemade bread to sop up the stew. “This bread is delicious, did you make this?”

Allison smiled. She was glad he recognized homemade. “I’m not just a pretty face, Jim. I have skills,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“I’ll bet you do, Allison,” said McCoy as he swallowed the last of his bourbon. 

“Now, now Doctor,...have a little more bourbon.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied with a smile on his face as he poured himself another glass and offered to the others, who said no. 

Allison noticed the climate of the conversation suddenly took a nosedive. The laughter and animation ceased, Jim got up from his seat and moved back into the living room and to the fireplace. Spock got up,cleared away his and the Captain’s dishes and took them back to the kitchen, while McCoy got up and took his away his dish and then grabbed his drink and also headed to the living room. Well, Allison wanted to know what was going on. She decided to tackle Spock first, he was the easiest in her opinion. She approached him in the kitchen and noticed him staring out the window while washing off the dishes to be put in her dishwasher. 

“Spock,” she called softly. He turned to her and she saw a sadness in his eyes. She knew immediately what was wrong. She touched his arm and he looked away for a moment, but not before she noticed his eyes welling up with tears. 

“Spock, I heard what happened to your brother, Sybok. I am so terribly sorry. Tushah nash-veh k’odu, Spock.” He turned to her and as surprised as he was that she used the correct Vulcan words and phrase, he allowed her to embrace him in a gentle, loving hug and continued the embrace long after the appropriate respectful time of one who embraces a Vulcan. Allison thought how ridiculous that a species could be so calculating in the timing of their embraces, but there you are. Vulcans being highly predictable and logical,...except now. She looked up to his face, which was now wet with tears and she pressed her hand to the side of his face to wipe them away and as she did, he leaned into her hand and sighed deeply. Her compassion was moved, but,....she sighed.

“I wish I could give you what you want most. I wish I could just take you upstairs to my bedroom and allow the “bonding” you so desire with me, so that you would never be alone.” He stopped her and took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

“That would not be logical,” he said to her reminding her of what she said to him years ago. “You are in love with James T. Kirk, commander of the Enterprise. We are both stuck in our own purgatories of our making.”

“Perhaps,” she said breaking the close embrace. She turned from him and then turned around and said” Perhaps it is time for you to find someone new to bond with, my dear Vulcan friend.” Allison saw nothing in his face,...but then.

“In case you hear it from another source, I am currently seeing someone.” She looked into his eyes and there was something in them, perhaps a new spark. 

“Ahhhh, really Spock. A Vulcan woman?” 

“Yes,” he replied. “She has graduated from the academy with top honors. Her achievements are most impressive and she is unbonded.” 

“And not too bad to look at?” Allison teased. 

“She is aesthetically pleasing to me.” Allison thought perhaps this would be the answer to Spock’s problem of a mate, so that he would not face his adult life alone. “And her name?” she asked.

“Valeris.” Allison’s smile slowly turned into a straight line. She looked down and away from Spock and dropped his hands. She sat down on a kitchen chair, weaved her fingers together with the first two steepled. Then she looked back at Spock who from his expression, clearly was not expecting the reaction she just gave him.

“Would you mind some advice from a former Starfleet Captain, who has made a chronic mess of her own personal relationships?” He nodded in the affirmative, curious as to what she would say.

Allison took a deep breath and then worded her “advice” as carefully and as gently as she could. “Be careful. Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, dear Spock. There are people in this world and I’m not saying it is Valeris, but there are people in this world who know how tender and noble your heart is, and don’t give a shit as they proceed to trample it to dust. Be very careful, my dear,...noble, Spock. 

Spock was taken back a little by the advice. Not because it was bad, because Allison was the third person to give similar advice to him concerning his potential mate. 

“Now I’ve ruined the mood of the evening. I’m sorry,” said Allison as they moved back into the livingroom. 

 

“No, it’s not that,” said Spock. “I need to go back to the Vulcan Embassy before we go back to the Enterprise. There are some things I wish to discuss with the Ambassador.” Allison looked out a window and noticed a shuttle waiting for occupants to come and get in. 

“Shall I wake Dr. McCoy.” who with all the booze he consumed, passed out on the couch in the living room and Kirk made him comfortable with a pillow and a blanket. Spock shook his head no and said to Kirk he would see him at Headquarters for the shuttle to take them over. Spock in his way, made it possible for Allison and Jim to be alone for a little while; what they did with that time was up to them. 

With Spock gone, Allison asked Jim if he would like some wine and he said yes. Allison always kept something Jim liked, in this case a California red. As he swirled it around the glass and then sipped it, she saw there was something he wanted to talk about, but didn’t know how to start the conversation. 

“Penny?” she asked. Kirk gave her a confused look.

“Penny for your thoughts, Jim,” she explained. Jim acknowledged the phrase. “I heard about your son David, I am so sorry. He died saving Spock and Saavik.”

“Yeah, but at what cost. I lost Carol. She won’t speak to me. Not one message,....not one.”

“Jim, I don’t think you lost her, I think she is lost,...for the moment,...until she can find solid ground again and get her bearings,...so she can speak to you again. She will.”

“Sooo, you think I should drown my sorrows with second best,....you perhaps?”

“Jim, I,...” He put his hand up and very gently took hers and rubbed his thumb across the top of hers.

“I couldn’t do that to you, Allison and it would be so easy. I could take you upstairs, bang the hell out of you, promise you everything, but what you want to hear and leave. And then lose another friend when you realized that I was a lying sack of shit out to use you. Your friendship means too much to me, and besides I couldn’t do that to Spock. He loves you too much.” 

“Yeah,” she said sharply. “He loves me so much that he’s seeing some “chippy” that’s just graduated from the Academy with hiiigh honors,...Valeris.”

“Whoa, for someone who says she doesn’t love the Vulcan,...that last remark stank of jealousy.”

“It’s not that, Jim. If he had said anyone else and I was hoping he was gonna say Saavik,...I would have given him my full blessing. But this Valeris,....God what did she do to get him to take notice. One of the perks of being a “Citizen of Vulcan,” is that I occasionally get reports from T’Pau. She still hopes I’ll fly for them.” Allison chuckled at the thought of her being Captain of a Vulcan ship. “Valeris is one to be watched. She is brilliant, but she is a political dissident, with interesting views on the Federation. She’s not V’tosh ka’tur, but she has strong opinions. You should remember that, Jim when dealing with her. You might wish to tell Spock,...when it’s appropriate.” She thought for a moment.

“But let’s talk about why you’re really here. Starfleet sent you out here for a reason,....and that is?”

“To talk you into coming out of retirement,” Jim said as he swallowed his wine. “All would be forgiven, full Captaincy, your ship returned to you, with your crew. The McClary Clan would fly again. I told them they were out of their minds, BUT I have to present the idea to you. I have once again, fulfilled my mission.” Allison laughed out loud and then was distracted because she heard her comm link sounding off. 

“Who the hell,...? Spock?” Allison got up along with Kirk and went to her office. As she was about to sit down, she noticed another shuttlecraft setting down outside. “Oh-oh,” she said. She flipped her comm on and Admiral Cartwright was on the screen. 

“Hello Allison, long time no see. Jim Kirk there? I need to speak to him. She got up and left the room so that Kirk could have privacy and Cartwright’s ear. Allison quickly went and woke up McCoy who was sleeping off his drinking binge.  
“Come on, Leonard. Wakey-wakey. You’re going flying.” He rubbed his head and mentioned he felt like he consumed 5 gallons of Romulan ale. Allison laughed out loud and said served his ass right, drinkin’ 20 year old whiskey like it’s water. Kirk came out of her office, his face ashen. 

“We need to get to Headquarters immediately. I see the shuttlecraft is out there waiting. Come on Bones, let’s go.” McCoy got up and shook his head to clear it and walked crookedly towards the door. Kirk looked at Allison and kissed her on the lips. 

“Don’t come out of retirement, Allie. You’ve got it nice here, it’s what I would have wanted for Carol and myself. Stay where you are. Stay strong, he won’t go with Valeris. He loves you.”

“Except I can’t give him what he wants,”

“And I can’t give you what you want. Somebody has to give,...look we’ve got to go. Be good.” And as he and Bones made for the shuttlecraft he turned and called back, “Take good care of Kirk,” he said with that boyish grin she has come to love.” They got in and flew off to their destinies.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerging from the woods along with Kirk her dog, Allison slowly made her way up her driveway to her home. Her Scottie was as usual barking and yipping at just about every leaf that moved. Walking up to her home, she got the dog some water for his dish and poured some iced tea for herself and sat down outside on her porch of her home. She was thinking about the crew of the Enterprise who finally were allowed to stand down in retirement. The old girl Enterprise finally gave up her ghost and was decommissioned. Allison was invited, but she somehow for some reason could not face her three champions, Kirk, Spock and McCoy. Leonard finally went home to Georgia and got to see his daughter for the first time in what he said to her was a million years. He’s happy, yay. Spock was having a hard time after Valeris screwed him over. A letter from Jim told her he wished to hell I had said yes to him, but now he knows it is quite over and impossible, as if anything was ever there. 

Valeris, now there was a story. She was in cahoots with some of the admiralty and conspired along with the Romulans and some Klingons to pull apart any kind of trust that was being built between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Apparently, Kirk after being rescued from a Klingon mining camp along with McCoy, took Allison’s advice about Valeris. He told Spock and laid a trap and it worked. Valeris was caught and oh boy, don’t piss off a Vulcan. He forced a mind meld on her and the proverbial shit hit the fan. She cried rape, investigations started, interviews were taken,...fortunately Spock was found innocent of rape, but he was wounded. In a way, he was just as wounded as Allison, but he forged on. He entered the Vulcan diplomatic corp under the tutelage of his father and was doing well. Then unexpectedly, Amanda died. Both men were devastated, but again they persevered. That was two years ago.

So what the hell is some guy in a flitter bike flying up the driveway and come to a rest in front of her porch, looking her over through the helmet visor. She saw the markings of Vulcan on the side of the bike and wondered if it was indeed Spock in some snazzy way of transport. As she looked the driver over, she couldn’t help but notice the tight leather pants hugging this man’s thighs and ass. He definitely had a good figure and Allison thought this encounter should prove interesting. It was very interesting. The driver pulled off his helmet to reveal Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. He once again raked her over with those piercing chocolate brown eyes. Allison all at once wished she had something a little more feminine on instead of her ripped up jeans and boots with a flannel shirt. 

“Ambassador Sarek,...I am honored.” Sarek walked up the steps to Allison and stood there before her. //Oh God,// she thought looking at Sarek like he was the main dish of a 7 course meal. //Does he have to look that hot? What is it with Vulcan men? They look sooo delicious.//

“Any other time and if my son was not involved,...you and I would explore that question,...all week-end long. I feel your desire for me.” Allison proceeded to turn 9 shades of red, forgetting he was a powerful telepath and Vulcans were notoriously blunt and to the point. 

“Forgive me, Ambassador. Being out here by myself, I tend to forget how to behave in polite society and indecent thoughts will prevail with no filters.”

“I did not find your thoughts indecent,....I found them,....refreshing.”

“Oh,” Allison said again turning red. “Can I interest you in something to drink, say Altaren water?” 

“That would be most kind, Thank you. I would speak with you in any case, Allison, may I come in.”

“Of course.” She ushered him into her home and into the living room. The dog came up and got a pat on the head and then flopped down at Sarek’s feet for a belly rub. 

“Your dog is very satisfied with being with you. You must treat him very well.” Sarek accepted the water and drank deeply. “The flitter cycle is a hobby of mine. Amanda and I used to ride on it over the deserts of Shi Kahr.” He sighed and stared off as if viewing a window in time and space where his wife was alive, living and loving him. 

“I am sorry of her passing, Sarek. Amanda was always very good to me.” 

“Yes,....but you do not say you are sorry to Spock. What has he done to deserve this type of treatment from you. He is determined to have you as his wife or die in the fires of his time. I do not wish my son to die and I do not think you do either.” 

“Sarek, maybe Spock is just not the guy for me.”  
“Oh? First, he is not a “guy.” You look at me with eyes of lust and you say he is not the man for you? The apple does not fall far from this tree, Allison. And do not tell me it is because of James Kirk and this love you have for him, because he has already turned you down.” She could see Sarek was getting frustrated. One thing she has learned in the course of things,...do not piss off a Vulcan.

“I would have your thoughts,...if you would allow me.”

“Why?” Suddenly this conversation was starting to get odd and a little out of hand. 

“I wish to understand why you spurn the one man who has been nothing but honest and loyal to you.”

Allison thought and said “Alright Sarek. Somehow I don’t think you were going to leave until you got the answer to your question,...so have at it.” She sat down at the edge of the couch and he sat opposite of her. He very carefully put his hand on her face and found her psi points. Once anchored, he began the chant.

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts,...and there he was, inside her mind, dodging mental cobwebs and going through her memories. Allison’s eyes were closed and she could feel him inside of her head walking around almost like in an attic that needs to be cleaned out. He began to ask her questions, but was cut off by one particular memory, a strong one from when she was a starship Captain and the McClary Clan was flying high. He saw her first officer, a bright young Vulcan officer who was picked for a covert assignment to infiltrate a Romulan warbird to get information on a possible new weapon,...a cloaking device that stay engaged while firing and not use up energy. Allison’s eyes popped open and tears began to form and fall freely from them. She told Sarek she didn’t want her young officer to go. She had promised her concerned mother that no harm would befall her, that she would take personal care of this young one. Suddenly, the wailing and outward crying and sobbing started. “I couldn’t save her,...I couldn’t protect her. She was so young.” She couldn’t stop, she described the broken body of her first officer in such a way that Sarek could see and feel the pain and anguish Allison felt all those years ago. It was debilitating. Sarek then asked her what this had to do with her refusing Spock so many times over the years. Allison replied she could never be trusted with a man’s love if she could not protect a young girl from death. It made no logical sense to Sarek at first, but then digging further he found that Allison did indeed have strong feelings for Spock, but that she felt she couldn’t be trusted with his tender heart. By this time, she was sobbing so hard that Sarek had to bring her out of the meld and then took her into his arms and held her there for some time while she calmed down and he digested all the information. He laid her down on the couch and put into her mind to sleep, which she did. He then pulled out his communicator, made some calls and stayed with her until she woke up much later on. 

Allison awoke with a major headache,...not from the meld, but from the major “ugly cry” she just had. She looked around and saw Sarek sitting on the opposite end of the couch reading a book. He put it down as he saw her stir. 

“How do you feel?” asked Sarek.

“Like crap.” 

“I do not know what crap feels like.” Allison chuckled. 

“It’s not so good, Sarek. I have a hell of a headache.”

“From the meld?”

“No, from the ugly cry I just did.”

“Ugly cry,.....ahhhh Amanda would cry like that. I have seen her distressed in that way many times. Ugly cry,...a most logical name. I have some news that requires your opinion, may I tell you?”

“What is it?” Allison tried to push herself up to a sitting position to listen. 

“Valeris is being transferred to the Klingon penal work colony, the same one they sent Kirk and McCoy to.”

Allison took the information in and then said. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow and said “Oh?”

“She deserves much worse. She betrayed her race, her planet, her Captain, her lover, her co-conspirators, hell she betrayed herself. But most of all, she hurt my friend. I’ll tell you what she should have,...she should go back to Vulcan to the caves,...the ones where all those who are unbonded go and I don’t mean where the Vulcan males of high breeding and prestige go. I mean the caves where those who can’t find a mate go. Who are so hopped up in the blood fever they practically rape each other or whatever they can get a hold of. She is nothing but chattel. Can you make that happen Sarek.” Sarek took a long hard look at this former starfleet officer. It did not surprise him she was this passionate. No wonder she and T’Pau get along so well. 

“Are you sure you are not Vulcan?” 

“No, why?” She laughed a bit. “I want to be the one to tell her. I just want to watch her smug mouth go down in a frown.”

“That I can arrange. And now I must go.”

“Sarek, it’s after midnight. Don’t go. Stay here, I have plenty guest rooms.” He cocked his head to one side. “I promise I won’t crawl into your bed. However, if you stayed the week-end,...”

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling. “Is that an invitation?” 

She didn’t get to answer because his communicator began beeping, as did her computer in her office. They each looked at one another and Allison said, “That’s odd.” She rushed into the office and turned the comm link on. There she saw a reporter at Starfleet Headquarters telling the story about the demise of the Enterprise B and it’s Captain with all passengers and crew. Amongst the dead was James T. Kirk the former Captain of the Enterprise. Sarek was in shock and then thought of the woman he had just successfully help get rid of the old baggage she was carrying. He heard this unholy shriek coming from the office and ran in to find Allison leaning back in her chair, tears running down her face, breathing heavily. 

“Sarek, you have to go. I need to know more.”

“Spock is coming with a shuttlecraft. Do you wish to come with us?” Sarek was hoping she would go quickly and change, but,...

“No,...I can’t face him yet,...but I will I promise you.” Sarek nodded his head. “Sarek, when is she going to be moved?”

“In two weeks time. What do you have in mind.”

“I want to make sure she still thinks she’s being transferred to the Klingon home world. I want to visit her with the “good news” of her reprieve about an hour before she is taken. Can you arrange it for me? I have my reasons.”

“It shall be done. I will also put you in contact with T’Pau. I feel she will overwhelmingly approve of this change in plans. Vulcans like to take care of their own.” They both turned their heads at the arrival of an Embassy shuttlecraft. The door opened and two Vulcans quickly loaded the flitter bike onto the shuttle. Another taller Vulcan emerged from inside the craft with Ambassadorial robes on,...it was Spock. 

“Peace and long life to you Spock,” Allison once again held up the ta’al in greeting. “I wish this visit was under different circumstances.”

“Indeed Allison. I also wish this. Father, are you ready and Allison will you not come?”

“No, not yet.” Allison sighed. “There are some things I need to finish up, but,...I will in two week’s time be at the transferral of Valeris to her permanent home. I owe Jim that much,...for all that he did for me.”

Both men nodded their heads and started to take their leave, but Spock needed to have one last word with Allison.

“Will I see you again,” he asked hoping against hope would not be no. 

She put her hand up to his face as she has always done in the past; he relished her touch and wanted to take her with him, but these things could never be forced. 

“You will, my noble friend. We have much to discuss you and I, a lot of apologies and asking for forgiveness, but,...I must finish up things first. It would not be fair to you and I think you’ve had enough unfairness in your life. God knows I have and it has been of my own doing. So please, just a little while longer,...in two weeks time.”

“ I will hold you to that timeline, for the time for talking is over and done with. You know what I want, what I have always wanted and what I suspect you have too, you just could not move past certain things, using Jim as an excuse.” Allison once again was amazed at Vulcans with their bluntness and insight. Spock of course hit the nail on the head and he knew he did because of the look in her eyes. He backed away from her and then took his leave. She watched the shuttlecraft leave and then turned to go back into her self-enforced prison, to weep and mourn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is swearing in this piece. It's sort of pent up anger and definitely done for dramatic effect.

Two Weeks Later,...

San Francisco could be a wonderful city, filled with immigrants, locals, off worlders, a veritable melting pot of people, roaming the streets, inhabiting the restaurants and bars, hotels. Tourists busily taking in the beauty and elegance of the old town and the newness and modern financial area, which was home to Starfleet Headquarters, the Federation Council building and Starfleet Academy. It had been a long time since Allison McClary came to this town and she was apprehensive. She got out of the taxi that took her to dockside, where she would take the ferry over to the penitentiary of the Federation,... otherwise known as Alcatraz Island. They had closed the facility a long time ago, keeping certain parts of it open to tourists, which it still was. The cells and infirmary where “The Birdman of Alcatraz” worked and resided as well as Cell Block C, and the American Civil War prison blocks, located underneath the regular prison, were still open to the general public to be toured. But the middle area where general population were housed was renovated and turned into rather large cells for their “political prisoners” of the Federation. They didn’t stay there long. They were either transferred out to an off world penal colony, or a work colony or they committed suicide. Valeris was resigned to her fate. Spock had visited her on one occasion, if just to find out why she had turned against him. He left being verbally abused by her and as he walked away she screamed “Rapist” again and again. He never saw her again. 

Allison had heard about the visit Spock made and she was having none of it. Since admitting to her feelings for Spock, something new emerged,...the protectiveness she once felt for her own first officer and crew blossomed forth with vigor. The other emotion that sprung forth was anger. Valeris sent her other two friends to the Klingons, who with a kangaroo court had them convicted and railroaded into that hellish place of a work penal colony, to die if necessary there, definitely never to be heard of again. The thought of that brought the bile of her stomach up and she had to fight throwing up on the ferry as it made its way to the island. The choppy water of the bay reflected her emotions,...she was apprehensive. 

Unbeknownst to Allison, Spock and Sarek were already there, not to visit, but to observe. Both men were curious as to what Allison would say to Valeris. Sarek had spoken to Allison earlier this morning, asking her if she was ready and she said more than ready.

“I consider this my last act of a Starship captain,to honor my three champions,...one is dead to me, one I am about to say Yes to, which really scares me and the other is a broken down drunk in Atlanta.”

“You know there is a saying,...”replied Sarek. “Revenge is a dish best served cold.” 

“Sarek, where Valeris is concerned,...my heart is a freezer. This must be done, in order to honor my friends, just as my next stop after this,...a visit to the grave. It will enable my Yes to Spock be a turning of the page and a start of a new chapter that should have been written long ago.”

“I understand. I will leave you now. Try not to be too harsh, although I think your command presence will override that request.” Allison smiled at Sarek who was on the comm screen. She said Live Long and Prosper, Ambassador.” 

Allison decided to dress in a very feminine outfit that still looked a little like a uniform. She did it on purpose. Although Valeris is Vulcan and doesn’t care about the latest fashions, Allison did and made sure to show Valeris what she was missing in the world of freedom. As the ferry pulled into dock, Allison took a deep breath. She suddenly realized how difficult this was going to be, but she must not let Valeris defeat her. Fear is the enemy, she kept saying. You have no fear. She took another deep breath and walked through the open doors to the prison facility and after being checked in and properly ID’d, the guards led her to a small room with an interrogation desk in the middle of it. Valeris was next led in, dressed in drab prison gray uniform, her hair scraggly and unkempt. A far cry from the young starfleet officer who for a brief moment held captive the heart of Spock. 

“Lieutenant Valeris, I am Captain Allison McClary of Starfleet.” She sat down and motioned for Valeris to sit which she did.

“Captain McClary of the “McClary Clan?” Allison was watching this woman’s face carefully and she could already see the wheels moving in her mind. The McClary Clan was an exclusively female group with maybe two or three males on the ship. Perhaps this woman would see how wrong it would be to send Valeris to a penal work colony.

“One in the same. I am here, because of the petition I sent to the Federation, to protest your sentence. I was successful.”

“You have had my sentence commuted?” Valeris asked.  
“In a manner of speaking,...yes. You will not be going to the Klingon home world. You will be going home,...to Vulcan.” Valeris almost purred she was so happy. This captain managed to help her with her final screw over of her “beloved” Captain Spock. Ha! She was laughing on the inside,...until she started to put 2 and 2 together with her benefactor. 

“You are THAT Allison aren’t you. The one that Spock wanted.” She smiled gleefully still not comprehending that she has not dodged a bullet. “You’re the one who he cried out to as he came inside me” 

Allison had an amused look in her eye. This bitch was still trying to hurt and stab people with her verbal daggers. Enough, she thought.

“Did he enjoy himself? I hope so. Otherwise, the whore did not do a good job.”

“Shall I tell where you are going? Oh yes, you are going home to Vulcan, but not to a nice warm house with furry slippers to be put on and a lovely life of house arrest. You’re going home to the caves. You know, not the caves that the males of standing go to when they need to and contract with the priestesses who are schooled in the art of lovemaking and anticipate the needs of these males. No, you’re going to be “below stairs” as it is called. You’re going to service the males of the lesser clans, that’s what chattel does.” Valeris became horrified. Her smug expression was decisively wiped from her face and replaced with a mask of,...fear, apprehension, then anger.

“You can’t do this!” she exclaimed. “I will protest to T’Pau.”

“You do that. T’Pau sanctioned my idea. Yes, it was mine, I thought of it. You see my first officer was a young Vulcan girl, much like yourself, who did her family honor by enrolling into Starfleet. She and I became very close friends. She told me about those caves and what is rumored to go on in them. She said rumored because no off worlder knew anything about the mating practices of some Vulcans, especially those of lesser clans. I understand there are gang rapes, gang bangs; the men are so hopped up with plak’ tow that they will fuck each other if they’re aren’t enough women to go around, or they share a woman. But that’s what chattel does and you’re chattel.” Allison leaned in ready to unleash her final wrath. “And if you try to scream rape, no one will hear you or care,...or better yet they will stick their lok in your mouth and make you service them in oral sex, or take you in a three way. You tried to hurt my friends, you did not succeed.” She leaned back with a satisfied look. “You will never hurt another man again. Pray for an early death.” 

The guards came in, cuffed Valeris and proceeded to take her away, all the while fighting and screaming. Allison took a deep breath. Then said to herself one more place to visit then I go to the embassy and to Spock. 

“Rest in Peace my dear Commander T’Luna. You served me well again and I shall not forget, but for now,...RIP.” Allison got up and left the room, walked down the corridor still hearing Valeris scream pleading with the guards, being led to the special shuttle that will take her to the prison ship of Vulcan. All had been prepared.

Sarek and Spock looked at each other. For Spock, it was just another example of a Captain exacting justice out in space, when they were in essence judge and jury and sometimes executioner. For Sarek,....he was impressed with the ruthlessness of Allison. He mentioned he would not like to be on her bad side. Spock reminded his father that most of what they saw was for dramatic effect that she wanted to put “the fear of God in Valeris.” Sarek told Spock that she was accurate in what goes on in the lower caves and that her first officer should not have told her, but,...he was impressed with her ability to command authority. She must have been one exceptional Captain. 

There on a hill, nearby the Academy and Starfleet Headquarters was the cemetery of the heroes. Officers who gave their lives for Federation, for earth, for humanity, heros. And on a plateau were several gravesides reserved for those literally started Starfleet, the first who went out there and beyond. Zephram Cocoran discoverer of warp drive was buried there as was Captain Archer. And now, Captain James T. Kirk was there, near by a grove of trees. The gravestone was still brand new, birds hadn’t left their “calling card” on the granite yet. It was of a pinkish hue with his name carved in bold letters. Allison approached the graveside and sat down on the ground. She stared at the grave and then out of the blue started to scream at the gravestone.

“You stupid son-of-a-bitch, Jim. You couldn’t leave the goddamned Enterprise alone. You couldn’t just give it over to someone else, you had to be on it. And then you had to go and be a goddamned hero! WHAT POSSESSED YOU! Didn’t you understand how much we all loved and cared for you? Didn’t you understand that??” She screamed and broke down and wailed away, rocking back and forth with all the grief she had kept tucked neatly away, all of it for her lost first officer, for her lost friend, for waiting so long to go to Spock, everything in her life revolved around Starfleet including her dearest and closest friends. 

Spock watched her as she cried and felt her pain and anguish. She covered the grave with her body and continued to cry, shaking with tremors, being out of control. He stepped up to her and gently brought her up and took her into his arms as she cried. There they were, on the ground holding on to each other for dear life. Finally, Spock could not take it anymore. He lifted her face up and with one quick movement placed his lips on hers and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly. It stopped her from crying and she responded,...she kissed him back with the same intensity. 

“Really Spock, are we going to bond now at the graveside?”

“Not unless you would like to. I am sure Jim would have enjoyed watching.”

“Yes,” she said laughing, “I am sure he would have.”

“I do know this, I will not have any other woman. I would rather perish in the fires of my own biology than to not have you by my side. Please, Allison will you bond with me, let me make you my wife, let me love you the way you were always intended to be loved? Will you come with me?”

“You know, he’s probably laughing his fool head off. He always wanted you and I to be together.”

“Allison, will you come, now?” She smiled and looked at him with bloodshot eyes from crying.

“Yes Spock, I will come.” But can we clean up a bit, this ground is,...well,...dirty.”

They both got up and dusted themselves off. He embraced her as they turned to walk away.

“We will go back to the Embassy, there you can take either a shower or a bath, then,...I will proceed to show you what you have been missing for all these years.”

“Is it a lot?” He looked at her and smiled his half smile.

“It is a lifetime. But before this, we will first bond. You see, not only do I wish to penetrate your body,...I wish to penetrate your mind. You will become part of me and I you. We will never be alone and I think you will find the experience unlike anything you have done.” 

“Wait Spock! What about Kirk, my dog.?”

“He is already at the Embassy, driving my staff crazy with the game of fetch. He is most fond of my father.” As they walked to the Embassy flitter, she remarked that he was pretty bold to assume I would have said yes. He replied that if I hadn’t said yes, Kirk would still play with the staff and then he would take him back to you and you would still become his. Allison smiled warmly at Spock as he helped her into the flitter. Somehow she liked having things planned out for her. She was truly no longer a Starship captain, preferring to become a diplomats wife. 

As the flitter took off, they didn’t notice the shrouded figure that came out of the grove of trees along with another person, draped in the same fashion. The wind of the flitter leaving pushed their hoods back to reveal,....James Kirk and Carol Marcus. Jim wanted to be counted as dead. He had indeed been rescued as he got into an escape pod before the Enterprise blew up. It was the last thing the Lady could do for her former captain,...save him. But it cost him. He had radiation burns on his face, which resulted in becoming a bit unrecognizable, except for his smile, that never changed, and that’s how Carol found him. She never believed for one minute he was dead and there was so much she had to tell him that was left unsaid because of her own pain and grief. She found her solid ground and got her bearings and when she saw Kirk she kissed him and said she was never leaving him again and would help him in his healing process. So with the Federation’s blessing he became dead, they transferred his retirement to a new name Jim Marcus. The two of them watched as Jim Kirk was laid to rest, they even watched as Allison cried uncontrollably on the grave, watched as Spock tried to calm her, watched him kiss her and tell her of his love. Kirk felt satisfied in how everything turned out and Allison was right, he was laughing at them. They belonged together. The only person that knew outside of Carol about Kirk was Sarek and he was not about to tell his son or future daughter anything. He felt badly about McCoy falling apart the way he did and so he mentioned to Sarek about a certain Doctor acquaintance they had by the name of Chapel, who when she heard of her old mentor being in a rough patch, marched herself down to Atlanta, got him sober and back together. They found they had a lot of stuff in common and opened a practice just outside of Atlanta for those who didn’t have the credits to have topnotch medical attention. Leonard McCoy truly became a country doctor. 

“Have they gone Jim,” asked Carol. 

“Yeah, I think so. Boy, that was a long time coming. He’ll take good care of her.”

“They’ll take good care of each other,” said Carol. “You starship captains can be a pain in the ass.”

“But we’re worth waiting for,...,”said Jim as he placed his pips on the tombstone. 

“Do you think you’ll ever tell the others you’re still alive.” Jim thought for a second and said,

“No.” “There comes a time when you have to let go of the living as well as the ghosts from the past. I’ve had enough of both. I care very deeply for my crew, but they have their lives now and I have mine.” He embraced Carol and kissed her softly. She smiled and suggested they get out of here and go where there is life. Jim agreed and as they walked away from the graveside Carol asked him another question.

“What about the female dog you got from the shelter,...what are you going to name her?”

“McClary.”

“Why?”

Jim smiled and laughed and again smiled that famous boyish smile of his and said one word.

“Payback.”


End file.
